Eyeing the Storm
Eyeing The Storm is the first mission for the U.S. Army Rangers and the second overall mission for The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars! This mission mainly deals with Commander Hoodie searching for their arch nemesis, Bondpedia. Mission September 24, 2019 Humvee outside the Minecraft Wiki First Lieutenant "Virus" Mercer The car's a rumblin' and a tumblin' outside of the Minecraft Wiki. I sit beside TUN who's starin' outta the window and sees absolutely nothin'. Soldier is loadin' his magazines with ammo and Commanda Hoodie is peering at nothin'. "Attention Rangers!" Hoodie shouts in the walkie talkie, "Today, we're going to end this war! Germania team, go towards the backstreets. Zairian team, put a full head on effort. And Burmian, cover us four as we head through the side-." "ENEMY RPG ROCKET!" the driver of our Humvee yells. The rocket impacts the Zairian jeep, causin' it to explode on impact. Another rocket is fired and the driver quickly swerves to avoid it, but the jeep flips ova. The next thing I know, TUN's pickin' me up, "Come on man! Wake up! We gotta move!" I regain consciousness ratha fast and Soldier throws me a M4A1 Carbine and a couple magazines. Hoodie gets up off dah ground and shouts, "Is everyone ok?!" "Yes sir! We are set up and ready Commander!" Soldier walks up and salutes the big man. Hoodie gets his gun ready and puts ammo in it, "Bondpedia, our main target. He is supposedly supposed to be the Abandoned Mine Shaft article. We need to get there pronto." "Right sir! It won't take long, sorta at the main entrance." TUN shouts out. "Good. I won't have to... heh." Hoodie laughs. I stare and just shake mah head at 'im, "Sir..." "NOTHING VIRUS!" He shouts out before I finish, "Alright Burmian team! Let's go!" We run to the main entrance and find it sprawling with Halo soldiers. "DAMN!" shouts TUN, "How the hell are we supposed to get in through those f*cking troops!" Hoodie seems to ponder on a way to get through when suddenly we hear a big explosion. We look at where the explosion happened and see many dead soldiers, but yet many still around. My walkeh-talkeh rings, "Don't worry brotha! We gotcha!" says leader of Germania team I turn to see 5 tanks headin' our way! The remaining soldiers run out to combat them while we pray we don't get caught. Hoodie looks into the main entrance and reveals noone is left in there. We sneak aroun' very stealthily and eventually reached the Nether article. Flashin' a light at Burmian team, we signal them to distract the Halo troops, which they do. The four of us run and see a big door, which we pry open very fast. I look back at Burmian team and see them all get shot down! "NOOOOOO!!!!" I shout as loud as I can. The Halo troops see us and unleash all hell on us. After an intense battle, we win narrowly. After shutting the doors, TUN hits me. "What the hell man! You almost got us killed!" TUN shouts. I look at him slowly and apologize to the team. We all turn around and see another big door! TUN runs up and tries to open the door but its locked. "DAMMIT! It's locked!" TUN pounds his fist on the ground, "I know how to break it, but it may take a while." Soldier looks over at me and smiles, "No it won't! I can break it!" TUN looks over at him in disbelief, "Really now? How can you?" "Like this!" Soldier jumps in front of the door and cups his hands and says, "KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" He sticks his cupped hands out and pretends to fire it. He blinks twice and his eyes get big, "What the?" TUN, Hoodie and I shake our heads while Soldier keeps on trying, "HA! HA! HA! HA!" Two hou'ahs pass, Soldier is still trying to open the door, TUN's working on opening the door with a machine, and Hoodie and I are on our 5th game of poker. (In reality, it's just go-fish) TUN jumps up all happily and shouts, "I DID IT!" "Did what?" I ask. He gets a big grin on his face, "Made a sandwich.... I'm just yankin' your chain man. I finished the bombs!" Hoodie jumps up, "You can make bombs?" "Of course! NOW BOW DOWN BEFORE ME... I mean, plant these bombs and we'll find Bondpedia." TUN..... says? "HA.. Ha..... ha...." Soldier says before collaspsing. I run to Soldier and report that he's unconscious. "Dammit, we just gotta leave him here for now boys." Hoodie orders, "Virus, plant those charges!" I grab the bombs and plant them on dah wall. I count down to 5 and when I reach one, I detonate it. We storm inside the article and shoot everyone in the shock and awe of the blast. TUN investigates the article to see if Bondpedia is anywhere, "Sir, there is no trace of rep2." I look over and see a soldier still alive, "Commander! Ova here!" Hoodie runs and interrogates the soldier, "Where, in bloody hell, is BONDPEDIA!?!" The soldier manages to utter a few words, "Helicopter, room. Beside. Departing." "He's in the room beside us! HURRY!" Hoodie exclaims before he shoots the soldier in the head with his .44 Magnum. We dash into the room and find Bond's helicopter taking off. "DAMMIT! VIRUS! STINGER!" Hoodie demands rather quickly. I pick up my FIM-92 ALM Stinger and target the chopper. I fire the missle, but the chopper deploys flares. "Again Virus!" Hoodie demands, obviously nervous. "I can't sir! Only one missile!" I exclaim. "DAMMIT!" Hoodie falls to the ground, "TUN, get Soldier and contact Germanian team." TUN picks up Soldier and contacts Germanian team, "Deustch1, TUN. How'd the battle go?" "TUN, this is Deustch5, we won." "Good, we need an evac." "Will do." TUN runs over back to us, "We won!" "Yes! Too bad we couldn't get that bastard Bondpedia." Hoodie says depressed-like. MISSION COMPLETED! Trivia *This marks Hoodie's, Virus', TUN's, Soldier's and Bondpedia's debut. The New Federation Army is seen for the first time. Category:Missions Category:Pages made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars Category:Rangers Category:The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars missions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Stories Category:Fan Made Stories